komiksfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanduguan
Sanduguan is a fictional comic book universe created by Gener Pedrina spotlighting the various heroes he created through the years. The Sanduguan Universe is divided into three factions namely Sandugo, Katipunan, Inc. and the Zodiac Force. The Sandugo team or Sanduguan Universe was formalized on 1998. They are not be the first team Pedrina created, but they became the most well known, spanning various fan arts from various Filipino artists. Handicrapcomix came out in the last week of February 1998 under the banner of Alamat Comics in conjunction with Virtual Media, Inc. The Sandugo team only appeared first as part of the centerfold poster with Bato, The Agimat Warrior. Bato was the first Sanduguan character featured in one of the stories. Bato appeared in Handicrapcomix 1 & 2, while Zodiac Force in 3 & 4 and Sandugo made their debut appearance in issues 5 & 6. The first team called "Kampeon ng Katarungan" which I created was shelved for being too much of a copy of certain well known characters along with other teams that Pedrina was not so fond off, they are making a "comeback" as anti-heroes. In 1999, "Sanduguan: All Out War" was started, and also was not finished. "Zodiac Force" which was started far earlier (college days) was only completed on 2002 as a two issue mini-series. Most of Zodiac Force's members are retooled early characters. Then Sandugo was seen again on "Sanduguan: Revelations" Written by Christophe Pacaud published by Blue Shuffle, the story is still missing one chapter to complete the 7 chapters that was planned. At the same time, Pastor Jesus Sagrado, made its debut in WAN: Tatlong Kuwento. Tatlong Buhay (WAN: Three Stories. Three Lives) With Tobie Abad. Alex Osias wrote an 8-paged short story called Sanduguan: Sanction, made its debut online. Bato, The Agimat Warrior made a comeback with his not-so secret origin in "Ang Alamat ni Bato" (The Legend of Bato) in KOMIKS ATBP, Published by Point Zero on 2005 Then Sandugo was seen again on "Sanduguan: Revelations" Written by Christophe Pacaud published by Blue Shuffle, the story is still missing one chapter to complete the 7 chapters that was planned. Sanduguan: Himagsikan 0 was released in Komikon 2007 with some merchandise like posters, cards and mugs. While Himagsikan 1 was released on the Mangaholix event on the same year The positive feedback revitalized Pedrina's desire to do comix and came back to the next Komikon 2008 with Sanduguan: Himagsikan 2, and some additional merchandise, like new posters and Sanduguan shirts. As an explosive bang from the Sanduguan Universe, Bato answered the call made by Sgt Sagrado and joined the team called BAYAN KNIGHTS! Pastor Jesus "Banal" Sagrado soon then serves as the Bayan Knights advisor on religious and paranormal events. Narra soon followed by joining the Halaw team. Gener is currently writing the Sanduguan series. Sandugo The team called SANDUGO, is a Filipino komix super team. In most incarnations, its roster includes several filipino characters mostly based on myths and thus many of them are easily recognizable to the viewing public.. The original, line-up is Sandata, Supremo,Diwata, and Sidapa. The team was assisted by Bernardo Karpio also known as the Maharlikan God Malyari, who became the first hero to be invited by the four founders. The team soon included Narra, Alamid, Lam-ang, Anino, Adarna and reservists Bato and Datu Pag-asa. The team made it's debut in Handicrapcomix #5 (1997). Although the team hasn't really been in puiblication, Sandugo had it's small following due to it's internet presence and commisioned fanart from fans and well-known Filipino artists. The team has been well received since inception. It was even included in the well known website http://www.internationalhero.co.uk/ that spotlights other countries characters asided from the big two mainstream publishers of the same genre. The team's concept was loosely based on the sanduguan ritual (blood compact) done by recruited Katipuneros who fought the Spanish occupation in Philippine History as their oath to the movement. History The team Sandugo was formed when the Maharlikan god of evil Siginarugan escaped his hundreds of years imprisonment and decided to wreak havoc on the new world. Creating monstrous automatons, he sowed fear and destruction in the mega city of Kalayaan, formerly known as Clarkfield in Pampanga. Sandata in his civilian identity was in the area, and jumped in to stop the rampaging monsters. He was soon joined by the beautiful Diwata who was warned of the event in her sanctorium. Sidapa, the hand of death alarmed by the unscheduled deaths of civilians soon joined to investigate. A mysterious figure also saw what was transpiring on television decided to survey the commotion. The four heroes having difficulty in the battle decided to pool their resources then managed to defeat the monster and finally faced the evil maharlikan. The fight continous for a length of time until Siginarugan was exhausted due to not being in full power yet. He was then buried by a large amount of rubbles thrown from a distance by the mysterious figure. Drained and almost powerless, the evil dark god escaped retribution. The four seeing the carnage and destruction caused by the battle has then decided to band together to prevent similar events from happening. Supremo called the team Sandugo. During their early days, the team operated from Diwata's sanctorium located in Arayat mountain, having access to various mystical means to help them in their cause. Soon, they learned the identity of the mysterious figure who helped them in their first battle with Siginarugan. The mysterious figure was revealed to Bernardo Karpio, the legendary strong man of Philippine myths. Soon thereafter, they recruited various heroes to fill their team, they have decided to have an active roster of eigth heroes in relation to the number of provinces who waged war against the Spanish regime. It was also at this time that they were able to established their charter and work with the government, helping in extra-special matters that cannot be resolved by the resources of the government. Members SANDATA (Founder) Sandata, Jay Ener was trained in various forms of Filipino Martial Arts since childhood mainly in the art of Sinawali in it's oldest forms as taught to him by his grandfather. Upon reaching his 18th birthday, he underwent a very difficult test to retrieve a mysterious prize. Passing the ordeal he presented the prize to his grandfather and was surprised to learn that the prize was nothing more than two sticks/bastons. It was then revealed that he was the chosen champion to weild the bastons that possesses great magic. The weapons have been handed down through generation and are called "Mga Baston Ni Bathala". Soon, Jay learned about the bastons real power and adopted a costume to be the champion of light. ' DIWATA '(Founder) Luzviminda was found in the mountain of Arayat as a baby, she was raised by a childless couple and grew up to be a very beautiful woman, she was often compared to be as beautiful as the diwata's of myth. She soon learn that she was not a normal person, when she began to discover that she has magical abilities. Training herself in the use of her power and revealing it to her parents, she was surprised to learn the revelation that she was only adopted and that she was discovered in the mountain. She then went on a quest to know her true identity, and was able to make contact with the spirit of the mountain with her abilities. She soon discovered that she was a half-human and half-diwata (magical faerie). But her parents have been dead for a long time. Feeling alone and secluded, she then returned to her adoptive parents and use her abilities to help protect the mountain. ' SUPREMO' (Founder) Supremo was said to be the living embodiment of the Filpino people, making him a conceptual being. His origin can be traced back to an alipin (slave) warrior in the early days of the soon to be called filipinos. He became his people champion and was awarded freedom, but was killed treacherously. Inang Laya, the spirit of the land sensing a great injustice took his spirit and created a shell to house it. He was then brought back to life and became a champion, a legend to many. He was said to reborn again and again fighting for the people. He was believe to have been reborn as Lapu-lapu who repelled the Spaniards and Andres Bonifacio who formed the Katipunan and many more. In the early 1900's a young farmer called Juan dela Cruz, had his family's carabao stolen, he then went looking for the culprits and found them already cutting the carabao into parts. Enraged by what he saw, he attacked the robbers, but due to an advantage in numbers he was defeated. He woke up with his hands tied into a bamboo structure, he was taunted, made fun of and was made to eat fresh carabao meat. The robbers then painted him with the animals blood. Finally, the robbers stab him in the chest with his own bolo and was left for dead. In a dream like state, he met Inang Laya and Supremo, Supremo was asked to combined his essence with Juan and form a new powerful being, a new champion. She then asked the anitos to reforged the blade embedded in his chest and was blessed with the power of the elements. The new Juan was then sent back to the world of the living, his first mission was to capture the robbers and for justice to prevail. But he was late, for the criminals had already been killed by law enforcers. Thus, Juan as the new Supremo renewed his vow to fight for the people. He then went back to his family and lived as a farmer and a champion. SIDAPA (Founder) Jay Avila is a police man working undercover, but was soon exposed by a brother in uniform. He was tortured and was thrown in the sea tied to an old rusty anchor. Drowning and seeing black, he woke up in a different realm, he was greeted by a hand of death to be escorted to his final resting place. Still not wanting to his final rest, Jay grabbed his escorts weapon and chopped it's head in one complete sweep. But as soon as the escort's head landed, it burst into laughter and was thanking him for what he did. Jay soon learned the error he committed. In 'killing' his escort, Jay's action finally sent his victim to earn his peace as a man. And as his punishment for his transgression, he will be the one to replace him. Furthermore, since Jay is not truly dead yet, he will be trapped in an existance of neither living nor dead. Waking up in the depths of the ocean garbed now in the hand of death's full gear, he freed himself and found out that he no longer breaths. Surprised at the discovery, he swam upwards with great speeds and he jets out of the water landing exactly in his murderers boat. Fueled by anger, Jay then killed all the passenger in the boat. Making his way in the city and seeing his reflection, Jay cried. But it's too late, he is now and forever a hand of death. ' BERNARDO KARPIO' (First Recruit) Descended from the Maharlikan gods, Malyari was the god of power and stregth. Because of this he was often involved in brawls in the fabled kingdom of Kalualhatian. Bathala swamped with complaints about his son's brashness and eagerness for fighting decided to teach him humility by exiling him in the world of man, being reborn of mortal parents. His new parents called him Bernardo, and they soon saw the developments of his godly strength like pulling nails in the floor and uprooting trees. He was soon rediscovering who he was and in his loneliness, he isolated himself from public and immersed himself in hunting . In one of his journey, he met an anito with great strength as his and they had a contest. Bernardo defeated him in all the contest they had. The anito was very furious and envious of Bernardo that in their meeting he tricked him into entering a passage that has two mountains colliding trapping him. With no recourse of escape and not possessing his full power, Bernardo was imprisoned for a long time, until he was buried alive. And then a massive earthquake struck, caused by the war man has made. Bernardo's prison collapsed and he was exposed to the sun. Opening his eyes for the first time since he was trapped, Bernardo was finally able to free himself. He went back to his home, but soon discovered that everyhting has changed and he is now really alone. He then became a farmer and live a solitary life for years, until he saw a very familiar face on a television. He sets forth and felt alive for a very long time. NARRA (Second Recruit) In a far away remote area in the visayan region, a couple just gave birth to a baby girl. The baby grew up to be a very beautiful young woman called Narra, and the couple loves her so dearly. One day, while Narra was gathering fire wood in the forest, she was bitten by snake. Rushing home to her parents, she died on the doorstep of their house. The couple upon arriving home, saw their daugther lying still, and upon closer look came to realize their daugther is already dead. The couple so stricken with grief, that the mother became sick. The father not knowing what to do, just then got his tools of trade and went to the narra tree in front of their house and released his grief began to work on the huge piece of lumber. Everyday the man works on the tree upon completing his daily routine and taking care of his wife. One stormy night, a wandering anito (spirit) of the forest passed by and and rested on the narra tree. when lightning struck, the anito notice something different on the body of the tree. It saw a sculpted form of a beautiful woman in the trunk of the narra tree. Marveling at the beauty of what it saw, tha anito sang and dance joyfully. As fate would have it, lightning struck and hit the narra tree and the anito. Because of the crack of thunder and ligthning, the old man woke up, and saw his tree burning. He rushed down towards it, and as soon as he was near, he saw a figure move and was shocked to see his work of art falling down tearing itself away from the burning tree. Shocked and surprised for a long while, the old man soon regain his senses, and made a close inspection of what he saw. Before him was a naked young woman, with yellowish skin and green hair. He then brought the young woman into their home, and when her wife saw what he was carrying cried in tears and was thanking the Lord, babbling that her daugther lives. The old man upon seeing the face cried too. The next morning, the young woman woke up, and saw the elderly couple. When asked who she was, she was not able to answer, she can barely talk and she was like a little child trying to discover the world. The couple taking this as a gift from above named the young girl Narra, after their child and also dyed her hair black. The mother then taught her how to read and write and she lived a normal life. A few days later, strange armed men wandered in their home, asking for food. The couple gave what they can offer and they were leaving. But then Narra just arrived from her visit to the market. The armed men upon seeing Narra, were enchanted by her beauty decided to stay and walk towards her. They began talking about her, and some were even caressing her. His father was outrage and scolded the strangers, but he was hit by one of the men, he fought back killing one of them with his bolo. Angered by what happened, one of the stranger just shot him and also her wife when she came running to help. Shocked, upon what she witnessed, Narra was in tears. But the strangers were just laughing, and began undressing in front of them. Narra's grief then turned to anger, her features seems to have changed. Her anger exploding, the dye on her hair disappeared and the trees in the area seems to move. In total trance now, she was gesturing and the vines, roots, weeds in the area began to move towards the strangers. Soon they found themselves bounded and and strangled. Narra, then gestured and the sounds of bones breaking emanated in the area. Narra then began to look at the sorrounding, and then looks at herself and was amazed. Her long forgotten memories has returned. She now realizes, that she is not an anito any longer, neither is she a human. She then buried, the dead bodies and gave her last respects to the couple who looked after her. The next morning she walked towards the city once again, anxious of the new experiences she will learn. ' ALAMID' (Third Recruit) LAM-ANG (Fourth Recruit) When Lam-ang was born, he instantly grew to adulthood and set forth to find his father who was murdered. Helped by a tribe of good igorots, he soon found his father's killer and killed every last one ofther just by using a spear. He also fought a a stone giant (golem) who was terrorizing a village, using a silver shield he killed the giant. With the aid of his supernatural abilities, he set forth to look for his bride, a woman named Ines. Ines parents asked for a dowry, and Lam-ang returned home and prepared everything. Then the two got married. Years later he was subjected to pass a trial for the sake of his son and his ancestor, that will surely kill him. Praying to the gods, he asked Ines to prepare for his ressurection. And the day came when he dived for the golden shell he was tasked to get. As soon as he dive into the water, Berkaka, a gargantuan dragon shark ate Lam-ang.. Ines saw all the sign for Lam-ang's death. On the third day, he collected her husband's bones whihc were scattered along the shore, wrapping them in red silk and whispering incantations taught by Lam-ang. The bones then began reforming into a new body, and Lam-ang returned back from the dead. He and his family, were then granted immortality. ' ANINO' (Fifth Recruit) ADARNA (Sixth Recruit) Angelica, was on her regular visit to her parents in the mountains, when a freak accident happened. Riding a bus towards home, she gaze at the beauty of the moon near mountains. But then she saw a spec of light, and a smile appeared on her face. But soon the spec of light began to move closer and she began to worry. She then shouted but everything just went up in flames. Waking up, what she saw made her puke and cry. For there were dead bodies around her and the wrecked bus, torn into two was still on fire. People, policemen then arrive, being the lone survivor she recounted what she saw, but no one believe her. The policemen, says it was a bomb, and that she was lucky she survived. And they brought her home. Her stay, to her parents was of sleepless nights and tears. Then one night while crying, the tears that came down from her face on fire. Her bedsheet burning, she grabbed it and threw it out of the window. But then her hands began burning, too. BATO, Agimat Warrior (Reservist) DATU PAG-ASA (Reservist) Niño Glorie (Honorary Member), created by Christophe Pacaud Kalayaan (Honorary Member), created by Gio Paredes